The ability to record system parameters during the real time operation of a device is important. However, the ability to monitor these devices is limited for several reasons. First, since the device is operating in real time if the device is stopped to allow for measurements of parameters, these measurements are no longer being done to a device operator in real time. Additionally, the device may have limited ability to report data, making it impossible to provide an indication of device parameters when executing certain operations. For example, a satellite may include control momentum gyroscopes (CMGs) for attitude control. Due to the limited telemetry and bandwidth available to the satellite, the ability to record event data concerning an anomalous event often can not be done in real time.
Additionally, when developing software to run on real time controllers, such as those that control the control momentum gyroscopes, it is impossible to stop and gather data because stopping to gather data stops the real time process. Furthermore, stopping the device may represent a tremendous burden to the system in which the device is integrated.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a real time event logging system that allows data regarding anomalous behavior to be stored in real time and sent later for analysis. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.